Installing threaded fasteners in hard to reach places has always been difficult. This is especially so where multiple tools are required to install the fastener. A typical scenario of this type requires a first tool, such as a box end wrench or the like, to be engaged with a head of the fastener to prevent rotation of the fastener as a second tool threads a nut onto the shaft of the fastener. This is not difficult where the threaded fastener is readily accessible. However, where the fastener is located in a hard to reach location, such as within the undercarriage or suspension of an automobile or other similar location, the installation of a threaded fastener may be extremely difficult, resulting in damage to the fastener, injury to an installer, and may sometimes require specialized tools.
Where a fastener is difficult to access, or where the head of a fastener may not be grasped for fear of damage, grasping structures have been formed on the shaft of the fastener. As can be seen in FIG. 2, one prior art structure includes a squared tip 12 on the shaft 14 of the prior art fastener 10. In use, a nut 16 is first threaded onto the shaft 14 of the prior art fastener 10 past the squared tip 12 until the nut 16 abuts the structure 20 through which the prior art fastener 10 is received. At this point, an installer addresses a first tool, such as a box end wrench (not shown), to the squared tip 12 of the fastener 10 so as to prevent rotation of the fastener 10 as a second tool is used to drive the nut 16 onto the shaft 14 until an appropriate amount of torque has been applied to the nut 16.
Unfortunately, where a fastener such as prior art fastener 10, is installed in an awkward position, such as where one or more fasteners are used to secure a link member in an automobile suspension system such as, for example, an end link of a sway bar assembly between an automobile suspension and a stabilizer bar, it becomes awkward or even impossible to utilize two tools in the installation of the fastener. In these types of situations, it would be desirable to provide a structure on a fastener that prevents rotation of the fastener relative to the stabilizer bar or automobile suspension. In this manner, an installer of the link member need use only a single tool, such as a box end wrench or torque wrench, to properly seat a nut on the fastener.